


给我一个机会，拜托？

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Baby Dick Grayson, Courtship, Fan Comics, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Jason Todd, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 五次小迪克追求前任失败+一次他得到了他想要的。Dickjay Week第三天：逆序罗宾
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Kudos: 18
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	给我一个机会，拜托？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give Me a Chance, Please?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342103) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> ✨ **请点击 _继续 →_ 进行下一页，并打开 _Show Creator Style_ ！**✨

第一次尝试

继续 →

第二次尝试

继续 →

第三次尝试

继续 →

第四次尝试

继续 →

第五次尝试

继续 →

继续 →

**END**

← 重播


End file.
